Timeline
As Mother Nature of Earth, Flora and her tree nymphs supplies magic for the realm within their grove. With each cycle, a new Mother Nature is chosen by the preceeding one. As such, Flora chooses Gothel to replace her; however, Gothel wishes to befriend humans outside their grove. Gothel's interaction with Isla and her "sisters" results in the destruction of her grove and the death of the tree nymphs. In retalliation, Gothel kills Isla and much of her friends. Teaming up with Seraphina, Gothel commits genocide upon the realm, wiping out the human race as the realm becomes the first known land without magic in the universe. Knowing that the humans will once again find their way to the realm, Gothel and Seraphina travels to New Fairy Tale Land to plot their return to Earth. ("Flower Child") In Heaven, King Kronos rules Mount Olympus and acquires the Olympian Crystal. He chooses Zeus as his heir and unintentionally angers Hades. As he wants Mount Olympus to himself, Hades steals the Olympian Crystal and kills his father. However, before Hades could assume the throne, Zeus breaks the crystal in halves, rendering it useless. Zeus then stops Hades' heart and banishes him to the Underworld. Zeus then takes his father's place as King of Mount Olympus while Hades becomes the Lord of the Underworld. During his time in the Underworld, despite the Devil existing in Hell, Hades is often mistaken as the Devil himself. While running through a desert, Adda and Merlin finds a holy grail. Hoping to relief his thrist, Adda drinks from the holy grail and immediately turns into dust. Merlin, suspicious of the grail, prays to the Gods before drinking and is granted magical propeties. With his new powers, Merlin creates a patch of land that eventually becomes known as Camelot. (insert episode : Nimue) Vortigan attacks and destroys a village in Camelot. Hoping to defeat him, Nimue seeks Merlin's help and ends up falling in love with him in the process. During their time together, Nimue learns about the holy grail and its magical properties from Merlin. As Merlin wants to free himself from immortality to die with her of old age at some point in their life, he wishes to use the the first spark of mankind's original fire, also known as the flame of Prometheus, to mold the holy grail into a sword so his magic will be removed. However, Nimue ends up drinking from the holy grail to gain powers strong enough to defeat Vortigan. Rapunzel makes a deal with Mother Gothel to secure her family's happiness. However, the deal backfires on Rapunzel when Gothel imprisons her in a tower. Following Rapunzel's disappearance, her family assumes she died. Her children: Anastasia and Drizella, not wanting to give up on their mother, would constantly light lanterns surrounding their property to guide their mother back to them. Eventually, her husband: Marcus Tremaine, remarries to Cecelia and gains a stepdaughter: Ella. Six years since her imprisonment, Rapunzel escapes the tower and returns home. She finds Pinocchio and Emma arrives in Earth moments before the curse consumes the Enchanted Forest. Together, they seek help from the residents of the new realm. ("The Stranger") Everyone affected by the curse in the Enchanted Forest arrives in Earth at a newly created town called Storybrooke, Maine. This transition interrupts camp-goers Kurt and Owen Flynn. As the curse, which is mistaken as a storm, destroys their car, they seek shelter in Storybrooke. The Evil Queen, now known as Mayor Regina Mills, crosses paths with them and initially tries to get them to leave Storybrooke but eventually grows fond of Owen. Wanting Owen to be with her, she gets Sheriff Graham to arrest the father, not knowing he unintentionally was listening to her conversation with the sheriff. Knowing something was amidst, Kurt tries to get Owen out of town while being chased by Regina and Graham. At the town line, Kurt is caught but Owen escapes. Regina then executes Kurt and buries his body in the woods. Owen later returns with the police to find his father, but they are unable to find Storybrooke due to a magical barrier shielding it from the outside world. When the police gives up on the search, Owen vows to never stop looking for his father. ("Welcome to Storybrooke") With all the realms merged into one: the United Realms, the residents of the new world elects Regina as it's Queen. During Regina's coronation, she believes that their adventures are not over and the union of the realms represents a new beginning for them all. Category:Once Upon a Time Wikia Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Category:Timeline